


Modern Magic

by merlinsmushrooms



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Mod Au, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinsmushrooms/pseuds/merlinsmushrooms
Summary: A collection of short-stories, prompts and drabbles based on a modern interpretation of Sofia the First.





	

There was a rather enticing temptation for the evening to be spent down the street at the bar to unwind, but he had one final responsibility for the year to be completed and he couldn’t exactly procrastinate and leave it until morning. Instead he opted to trade wine for tea, and he settled himself in at the coffee shop he regularly did his grading at. Words were never really exchanged between the barista and himself, and a cup of his preferred drink would be set beside him silently as he began to unpack his work for the evening; a single folder containing the stories he’d be forced to drudge through. His phone had been a dutiful distraction up until this point, but he was due to actually begin his work soon lest he be stuck here until well past midnight; a situation that had happened more often than it should have throughout the years.

A sip of his over-sweetened latte would be enough to finally spur him into reaching for the first paper of several.  
  
While these stories he had requested weren’t anything that would be counted in the final grade - their report cards had already been distributed - it was an optional task he felt the children would actually enjoy partaking in for once. A little hype for their summer in as best a written form a fifth grader could achieve. Because it was an assigned project, however, he was still told by his superiors he needed to review their works and edit. They were still learning and it showed clearly in their apparent efforts who wasn’t paying attention to his lessons more than usual.

It was a boring task that could only be finished with multiple doses of caffeine, but as the sun set the pile he had set aside for completion would slowly grow until he finally managed to make his way to the final story. That of a rather chipper girl who always left the nicest notes for him upon her work. This time would be no different. At the bottom of her work was a note in her oddly neat handwriting a smiley face sketched at the very end.  
  
_I hope you have a good summer Mr Cedric!_  
 _Dad says we will see you sometime soon even though class is over._  
 _You should come over to visit!_  
  
_Sofia_

Of course Roland would extend an invitation through his new stepdaughter for a visitation of some sort.  
It was awkward at first to teach his childhood friend’s children, but even more so to suddenly have a third semi-grown one thrown straight into the equation halfway through the year. He was thankful that this girl was far better tempered than the twins at the least, but her stories to her new father were troubling in ways it shouldn’t be - especially with the other two devils always telling tales of his incompetence. The heckling was unbearable, but at least there was one student who seemed to actually like him. It was something he tried to be thankful for, at least as the girl's more devious behaviors began to cease.  The lack of a drawing with a rather prominent nose this time around was particularly refreshing. It seemed that she learned quickly he wasn’t too fond of her doodles.

Shaking his head as he chuckled in mild amusement to himself, he would scribble his reply quickly before slipping the paper on the top of the stack to finally finish the evening.

_Have a relaxing summer, Sofia._  
 _I’m sure your father will be wanting to catch up sometime soon - just as I will be catching him up on what you have been up to through the year. You better continue to be good or I’ll tell him about the drawings from last time._  
  
_See you soon._  
  
_Mr. Prescott_  
  
And with that he would finally be finished for the evening - and almost the year…  
at least until it began once again and the motions repeated themselves in the fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> {{Drabble from Tumblr as an introduction to a modern verse for role-playing. I'm hoping to expand on this concept more over the year, and that's why I've decided to archive any standalone completed pieces of writing here.
> 
> This is a slightly edited first attempt at a modern version of Cedric.}}


End file.
